


For A Reason

by pinkykitty



Series: SEVENTEEN - ALL 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGES [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighter!au I tried, Flashback, Light Angst(?), M/M, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkykitty/pseuds/pinkykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Soonyoung dream about the accident almost every day, there’s no second in his lives that he went through without thinking about the other. Seungcheol hyung, where are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Italic font is flashback ^^

 

 

It’s the same dream again. Not exactly a dream since it’s really happened, but it’s already over 10 years. Why the unconscious side of his brain decided that replaying the sorrowful event is a good option to accompany him when he choose to actually sleep. He abruptly woke up with sweat drenching all over his face and neck. It’s too hot. Just like that time.

 

_“Fire!! Fire!!!”_

_Soonyoung groggily brushed his eyes after hearing the commotion. Screaming voices mixed with vouces crying for help. It’s dark in his small room. His mother is in night shift today. Soonyoung tried to think what he should do in situation like this with his 7-years-old brain._

_Seungcheol hyung, he thought. Seungcheol is the house owner’s son. 5 years older than him and can be considered as his one and only playmate. Soonyoung and his mother live in the small house on the top of Seungcheol’s house. Soonyoung blindly walked to the door, but it’s hot. He couldn’t even bring his small hand to twist the door knob._

_He tried to not panic but he could breathe in the smoke that started dissolving in the small room. What should I do?_

_A knock is heard. Window!!_

_Soonyoung blindly walked back to his sleeping mattress where placed under a window. There’s small light and a continuous knock from the window._

_He can see his hyung’s face, but accidentally breathe in a deep smoke that made him dizzy and coughing non-stop. Small hands barely reach the lock from inside. Soonyoung looked at his hyung desperately, Seungcheol held his shirt above his nose, asking Soonyoung to do the same._

_Soonyoung immediately followed Seungcheol’s order and when he can breathe a little clear oxygen, he padded again to the kitchen that absolutely covered with smoke to reach a small stool. He brought the small stool to the window and hastily open the lock before Sungcheol quickly slide the window open._

_“Soonyoung-ah let’s go.” The older tried his best to bring the smaller out from his smoky room. Soonyoung fell on the top of the older when he jumped outside._

_“Hyung…” Soonyoung started crying when the older circled his hand around the younger and hugged him._

_“Shushh, don’t cry Soonyoung-ah.. get on my back.” With that Soonyoung got on Seungcheol’s back before the older started running downstairs using the rusty emergency stairs. Soonyoung kept coughing and crying on the other’s back. When he saw the flames from Seungcheol hyung’ house, he closed his eyes and sobbed silently._

_“I’ll protect you, Soonyoung-ah. I promised you, right. I’ll be the one that protect you. Don’t cry.” Soonyoung nodded against Seungcheol’s shirt. It’s also smelt like smoke but, it’s Seungcheol’s._

 

 _“Sir, he breathed a lot of smoke. He lives above our house.” Soonyoung heard Seungcheol’s voice before his body is transferred on a hard mattress. The lights were too bright and Soonyoung lost his consciousness_.

 

 

 

In his dream it’s always ended at that part. Mostly because he also didn’t know what happened after that. Soonyoung woke up when he heard voices, it’s his mother and they were in the hospital. No Seungcheol. His mother told them, it’s hard for their family since most of the house was ruined and they had to go back to Daegu. Soonyoung’s mother promises they gonna find a new house, but Soonyoung ended up In a boarding school until he finished high school, while his mother lives in staff quarter after got a new job as cleaner at his school.

Since Soonyoung dream about the accident almost every day, there’s no second in his lives that he went through without thinking about the other. Seungcheol hyung, where are you?

He glanced at the digital clock on his side. 4:07AM written in big red block font made him sigh. Go to sleep Soonyoung, he mumbled to himself. He has a morning class on the day. Just when he settled himself under the thin blanket, the emergency alarm went off.

“What the fuck?!!?” Soonyoung cursed under his breath, hoping this just another student pranks or the alarm accidentally went off. But damn, there’s not many students left in the building since its summer holiday. Only a few students that took summer classes or the one like him, that don’t really have place to go.

He remembered Jihoon stays in a few rooms from him. He grabbed his phone and wallet before dashing outside. There’s heavy smoke came from the most end floor. Urgh, the kitchen, he thought.

“Jihoon!!! Let’s go!!! “ He shouted when he finally saw his small friend running out from his room.

“What’s happened?” Jihoon asked, clearly the other just woke up from sleep with bed hair and hoarse voice.

“I think it’s the kitchen, maybe some fools left the stove on. I don’t know. We should take middle stairs.” On their way down they met a few students noisily run down the stairs and finally gather at the lawn outside.

From there, they can see one room on the third floor, which is the kitchen, is still on fire.

“Shit, the fire is big.” Jihoon swapped his disarray hair backward. They stayed in a group checking each other, remembering who is here and who is not, before the fire truck came.

They just watched the firefighters worked to put off the fire, had to use lift in the middle since it’s in the third floor. Soonyoung just stood there without saying anything. His childhood memory hit him like a truck and Soonyoung only managed to keep his standing posture while his head is switching between the present and his memory. Of course that one name, replaying in his mind, like he owned it.

Seungcheol hyung..

 

“Seungcheol! You go and check out the students first, you can do the talk, and then we’ll be off.”

“Yes, Sir.” Soonyoung’s knees were physically weaken when a firefighter in a full suit slowly jogged into their direction. Did he heard the name right? Is there other people named Seungcheol in Korea? The firefighter took off his mask before standing in front of the group of students.

“Morning, everyone.” The fireman checked the watch in his wrist before continued. “If there’s anyone that injured I hope you’re not here. No one? Good. If there’s anyone know anything about this accident, you can let us know, or your warden know anytime, no pressure. A boring reminder, because it’s summer, small electric circuit can easily turn into a big fire like this. Be careful when you’re charging your electric stuff and so on. We already made sure that the place is safe, but if possible anyone that stay in radius 100m should change their room, since the ashes and burned stuff are still there. We’ll let the warden know about this. That’s all. Thank you.” The fireman nodded politely when the students bowed and thanked him.

Soonyoung looked at the firefighter in the eyes, their eyes locked before Seungcheol’s name slipped out from Soonyoung’s lips. He didn’t realize that he said the other’s name out loud until Jihoon nudged him on his side.

“You know him?” Jihoon asked.

“N-no, I don’t think so.” Soonyoung stuttered after looking left and right, the other's silhouette is gone, and the fire truck also slowly left the building area.

“Soonyoung-ah, I think you’re the one that need to move out since you’re the nearest with the kitchen.” Another friend, Wonwoo joined the conversation. Soonyoung just nodded dumbly.

 

“Excuse me, can I talk with you for a bit?” Soonyoung and his friend turned their back to the voice. Soonyoung’s eyes widen when the firefighter from before was there standing with a smile. Oh my god, it’s so beautiful.

“He wanna talk to you, stupid.” Jihoon pushed him forward, then his-so-called friends left him and walked back into their building.

“Y-Yeah?” Soonyoung didn’t know how to start. The guy in front of him looked awesome. He’s not in his firefighter suit but only in a black tight shirt and khaki pants. Soonyoung need to stop himself from scanning the muscles that hidden under the tight shirt.

“I wanna ask you, perhaps you’re Kwon Soonyoung?” Soonyoung’s eyeballs nearly popped out from the socket. He didn’t think he can open his eyes this big in his whole life. His hand covered his mouth, holding his jaw from fall apart.

“Seungcheol hyung.” Soonyoung whispered between his fingers.

“OMG It’s really you!” Soonyoung found himself in the other’s tight embrace. Seungcheol tighten his hands around the others like it’s possible, when Soonyoung started sobbing.

They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, before Soonyoung wriggled himself from the hug. Seungcheol was beaming. Sunrise did another job with the extra lighting to Seungcheol that made the other looks glowing. Soonyoung found himself in love.

“You’re here.” Soonyoung forced his voice, barely left after the sobbing session.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Seungcheol took Soonyoung’s hand into him. “Sorry, it took so long.” Seungcheol apologized.

Soonyoung shook his head. “I know someday I’ll see you again.”

“Haa I really don’t wanna us to meet like this.” Seungcheol started as Soonyoung raised his eyebrows.

“Since I was transferred to Seoul, the only thing that I wish is to see you again, but absolutely not in a fire accident like this.” Seungcheol brings Soonyoung back into his embrace.

“But I’m fine. See. This must happened for a reason, for us to meet each other again. How else we can meet? In the museum??” Seungcheol laughed at Soonyoung’s failed attempt in making the mood lighter.

“You’re right. Thanks for being fine.” Seungcheol cupped the other’s cheek with his palm and Soonyoung found himself leaned to it.

“Hyung, why suddenly firefighter? I thought you want to be a teacher?” Soonyoung looked up to the beautiful orbs of Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s eyes are always beautiful.

He can see everything through it, loneliness, adoreness , love. Soonyoung is melting inside.

“I promised you I’ll protect you, maybe the accident had to do with it but I’m just hoping that I’ll be always the one who protect you. Sorry for not be here for the past 10 years.”

“12 years and 1 month.” Soonyoung corrected. “Not like I’m counting or anything.” He shrugged it off when Seungcheol is smiling all gummy and his eyes turned into a cute eyesmile.

“I’ll call you later?” Seungcheol asked, and Soonyoung fished out his smartphone from his pocket.

“It’s emergency and you still able to grab your phone?” Seungcheol chuckles while punching in his number.

“It’s not like it’s my room that was on fire, and I thought its prank. Coz it’s happened before.” Soonyoung pouted.

“That’s so dangerous.” Seungcheol frowned.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and ceased the wrinkles on the other forehead. “I have early class today. See ya later.” Soonyoung walked backward slowly, feeling heavy to be apart from the older.

“Study well, let me know when you’re free.” Seungcheol waved.

Soonyoung breathed in deeply before turned on his heel and walked inside the building. The longer he stayed there, the harder it’ll be to separate.

He took a look in his contact.

**Cheollie hyung ♡**

Soonyoung smiled, ignoring his friends teasing that obviously stayed there spying him all the time. He found his hyung back, and this time he’ll never let go.

 

 

 

 

 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> And the challenge is continue~~ Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos are so much welcomed :))


End file.
